Color battle
Carykh and his Algicosathlons inspired me to do this. But it is a bit more BFDI. The Colors are Stick figures. Not objects. 20 colors,One million dollars. This is Color battle. The colors that are participating. Red. Blue. Navy. Purple. Yellow. Orange. Pink. Lavender. Green. Cyan. Olive. Magenta. Lime. Tan. Brown. Maroon Violet. Grey. Black. and White. With your amazing host Rainbow(color. Not the actual rainbow) Day 1. First Challenge and team captains. Rainbow: This is Color battle. A show where 20 colors battle for a million dollars. The winner even gets to choose what he/she wants .So colors.Youre first challenge is to find two flags. The two people who picked them are team captains. Red: lets go. Orange: Yes. I found the flag. Navy: lets search spooky forest. The last flag might be there and Blue. If you mess up things again ill KILL YOU Magenta: Navy is like such a jerk, He is like mean to everyone, Violet: I found the other flag. Rainbow: So Violet and Orange are the team captains. Find out the teams and team names next episode. Day 2. Team picking and team names Rainbow:Violet,Orange. Its team picking time. So who do you choose. Orange: Red Violet: Magenta. 20 minutes later. Rainbow: its time for your first challenge as teams. Violet: Wait. What about team names. Rainbow: oh. RIGHT. so Violets team will be called Violet: team awesomeness Orange: our team should be team Match and Pencil Challenge Rainbow: So the challenge is a standing contest. Whoever stands the longest wins. If you sit. You automatically lose. Navy: *Pushes Blue* HAHA Blue knocks over half the members of team awesomeness. Including Navy. 6 hours later. Everyone but Lime and Blue fell,collapsed,or sat Lime: i cannot stand anymore*falls* Rainbow: That means Blue is the last one standing. He wins for the Pencil and Match team All members of Pencil and Match: Yay Day 3. cooking contest. So team Pencil and Match won last time and team awesomeness was up for elimination. Lets see who will be the first to kiss goodbye to the show and a million dollars. Elimination Rainbow: Its elimination time.With no votes. Olive and Cyan are safe. Also safe with 0 votes are all girls. Magenta: yay Rainbow: except Magenta Magenta: what Rainbow: The only people with one vote and above are Maroon and Navy. One of you will be kicked off the show. TV. Display the votes. The music in cooking from the grater good where Trophy and Box were in the bottom 2 plays. Rainbow: with 5 votes Maroon is safe and nasty Navy. With 57 votes. You are eliminated. You will now get launched into a box high in the air. Which floats. Navy: I will get my REVENGE. Challenge The challenge is a cooking contest. Orange: lets make a pizza. Green go get me the ingredients. Green: okey dokey. Purple: Yoylecake. Rainbow: times up. Me and 2 judges called Gold and Silver will rate this out of 10. Team awesomeness show what you made. Violet: its a yoylecake. Rainbow: Yoylecake turns me metal and I dont like losing my color. But since you put effort in it. Ill give a 6. Gold: Ill give it a 4. your cake was horrible. Silver: i say 8. Just because i like it. Rainbow: So team awesomeness has got a 18/30. Now for team Pencil and Match. Green: we made a pizza. Rainbow: its amazing. i give it a 8. Gold: i had to agree. I give an 8. Silver: i give it a 10! Rainbow: So with a 26/30. Team Pencil and Match wins again. Episode 4. A Co host. Team Awesomeness must really pick up the pace. Violet: alliance meeting time. Magenta,Lavender and Purple. We cant afford to lose this time. Rainbow: its time for the elimination. Sky: wait. Im going to be your co host. Rainbow: But this is my show. Sky: but Rainbow: you can do the eliminations. While i do the challenges Sky: ok Elimination Sky: Ok. So this is your second time. Purple: wait who are you. Sky: Sky the shows new co host. I will do eliminations every episode. Anyways lets just get to the votes. Sky: Violet,Lavender and Yellow are all safe with no votes. With 1 vote. Cyan and Magenta are safe. With 3 votes. Olive is safe. Its down to Maroon and Grey. Its no strange as they are both useless. Grey cant even speak. Lets show the votes. Sky: Maroon is safe with 21 votes and Grey is eliminated with 46. Thats slightly less than Navy. Any first words. Grey: Meanwhile at the skybox Navy: Grey. Now you are here. Can things get any worse. Challenge Rainbow: the challenge is to find a way out of the dark forest. There are many different ways. So its easy to get lost haha. Team Pencil and Match. Since you have 1- members. Two of you will sit out. They are Black and Tan. Violet: i say we stick together. Yellow: we should split up. Violet. Stop worrying about what will happen to your alliance so much. We really need to win this time. Violet: we shall stick together Orange: I have a plan. We eight will split. White and Lime. You go this way. Blue and Pink go that way. the rest will come with me, Back to team awesomeness. Yellow: i knew this was a bad idea. Violet. Youre the most terrible team captain. Violet: WHAT Back to Blue and Pink Blue: i see light. We have finally reached. Rainbow: Since Blue and Pink are the first to reached. They both win immunity cards. Blue: whats an immunity card? Rainbow: immunity cards remove half your votes when you are up for elimination. You will earn more if you do well in challenges. But your whole team has to arrive if you want to be safe. 5 minutes later Orange: we have reached. I see Blue,Pink,Lime and White reached too. Rainbow: So Team Pencil and Match win yet again. Team awesomeness is UFE yet again. May i say you guys suck. Episode 5. I dont know what this should be called. Elimination Sky: its elimination time. So. Team awesomeness is here yet again. Sky: Yellow,Tan,Maroon and Cyan are safe with 8 votes,12,votes,25 votes and 34 votes respectively. Also safe are Lavender,Magenta and Maroon. Violet is safe as well. Its down to Purple and Olive. Lets show the votes votes are shown Sky: We have a tie. Olive and Purple have 63 votes each. We will settle this with a tiebreaker. Balls will be thrown into your pits. Once you cannot hold on. You will fall and the giant hammer will whack you into the Sky Box of loosers. Purple: aah. I will miss everyone. Purple gets whacked by giant hammer. Violet: we will miss you too Purple. Challenge Rainbow: this time the challenge is to run across an obstacle course. Yellow: yes in first falls in trap Yellow: i have to wait in here forever. Blue: we are on stage three. Not bad. We have to cross this pit of acid. Violet falls in acid pit Violet: aaaaaa Magenta: Violet is dead. We must wait. Violet: Hey guys. Magenta: Violet. How did you like get alive again. Rainbow: Oh. Allow me to introduce the Color Recovery center. It can recover any color there is. 5 minutres later. Maroon: Yes I won for my team. Rainbow: Team Awesomeness FINALLY wins. About time. Team Pencil and Match. You are up for elimination. Maroon wins a Switch card. Switch cards are risky. They switch your votes with another person. You get that persons votes. While the person gets yours. See you in part 2 Category:Color Object Shows